Cinderella
by emory-chan
Summary: Cinderella might be gone but she will always need her Fairy Godmother. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! Spirit thinking about Maka growing up. Based on Steve Curtis Chapman's song Cinderella.


Cinderella; A Soul Eater fic

**emory-chan: Hi guys! It's Father's Day and I've been wanting to do this song fic for a while. And we have a guest!**

**Spirit: MAAAAKKAAAA! PAAPAA LOOOOOOOOOVEEESSS YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!**

**Maka:* eye brow twitches*small smile* Happy Father's day**

**Maka: emory-chan doesn't own Soul Eater nor the characters. **

~(0.0~)(~0.0)~

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

A red headed man sat down on the chair in the living room. The day was too hard and long. All he wanted do to was go to sleep. Right as he was about to fall into the darkness of sleep, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Spirit opened one blue eye to see a little five year old Maka looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Maka?"

The little girl's eyes shone when she knew he wasn't dead from to much work. It also means she could do this one thing with her papa until he has to go back to work tomorrow.

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me_

_Saying "Dad, I need you_

"Papa? I need your hewp." she said, still trying to get the word 'help' right. Spirit immediately jumped up from his seat. "Who hurt you? Was it that blue haired freak? Maybe the snow cone..." He yelled with his fist in the air. Maka dropped to the ground, laughing. She used to love it when he did things like this. It made her laugh so much that she could cure even the most evilest heart.

Spirit put down his raised fist and squatted down next to his daughter. He waited until she was cured from the giggles to ask what she needed.

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"There's a ball at the castle. The pwincess Tsubaki invited me. I need to practice my dancing. Please, Papa? Will you Help me?" She asked in her cute little voice. Spirit could tell that she and the kids on their floor had planned to do a 'ball' by how she had her prettiest dress on. He knew that the girls took it seriously. So they learned how to dance (sorta).

The red head chuckled and picked his daughter up. "Sure. Anything for my Maka."

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

The two danced in their tiny apartment living area. This is the time of day Spirit loved most. They were unaware of the women watching them. All three unawared that this fairytale ending would end with the same fate as the real Cinderella's mother.

Maka looked at the clock. _8:00._ " It time for da ball!" she shouted joyfully. " Papa? Will you come and watch me dance? I'll save a dance for you!" Spirt's heart bursted with joy. He totally forgot about how tired he was and let his daughter lead him to where the children's balls were.

The patio on the rooftop of the apartment building made for a perfect ballroom. Maka ran to her seven Star and Soul were in their regular clothing but wore a tie and a jacket for the girls. Kid dressed nice in a sweater vest and a skull tie. Liz and Patti wore matching green dresses. Tsubaki, being the princess this time, had a pink tiara and a pink sundress. Chrona just dressed in casual clothing because he " doesn't know how to deal with dressing up."

Soul's mother, Jamille, walked up to Spirit and sat down next to him. The two watched their children dance to music and eat the snacks she had provided. Her eyes landed on a particular pair: Soul and Maka. " Those two will get married one day. Just watch. We'll be seeing blonde hair, red- eyed little children running around." She told him while laughing. Spirit laughed with her. The two have been together since they were kids. But they never had any feelings other than friendly love towards each other.

" My little girl will be gone from me before I know it..."

**12 years later...**

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"Papa! Papa!" A seventeen year old Maka yelled. Spirit turned around from cooking dinner (which will be burnt) to see his beautiful angel. "Yes?" he asked. Maka, who couldn't contain her excitement anymore, jumped onto the couch in excitement. " Soul asked me to PROM! PROM! I thought he would never ask!"

The red head man turned back around to the dinner he was cooking so she wouldn't see any tears. " That's great honey! I remember when you and all your friends would put on balls and you two would only dance with each other. The bond you have with him is incredible." he said. Maka was to busy deciding if she should wear a new dress or something old.

"Papa?" she asked after awhile. Spirit hummed a 'yes?'. " Where's Mama's dress she wore to Prom?"

Spirt almost dropped the knife in his hand. Just hearing the word 'Mama' come from her mouth was heart breaking. But he put on a smile, sat the knife down, and walked over to Maka. " I'll show you." And the two walked into Spirit's room. The man pulled out a box and then a dress. The dress was a sea green that stopped right at Maka's ankles. It was sleeveless and a v-neck. There was a blue belt right under her breasts.

Maka looked at Spirit with pleading eyes. " Prom's only one week away and I need help with my dancing. Would you help?Please, Papa,please?" she asked. Memories flashed in Spirit's mind. The ones where his little girl asked him to practice dancing whenever she has a big dance recital that requires help, or when she needed help with ballroom dancing for Cottilion. He smiled a small smile and took her hand.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

_She will be gone_

A blonde and an albino stood next to each other, taking pictures. Her head was on his shoulder and his was on top of hers."They're perfect for each other, don't you think,Mr. Albarn?" Tsubaki asked him. Everyone was on the rooftop patio taking pictures before they went to Prom. Maka and Soul were standing side by side, while Kid and Liz stood next to them and Patti and Chrona stood next to them. "You guys! We're doing a group picture! Mr. Albarn! Put the camera on the stand and come over here,too!" Liz yelled. Maka giggled."C'mon, Papa! We need a family photo." she said.

_Family photo,huh? I guess that makes us a family. We DO have one big happy family... _Spirit thought as he put the camera on the stand and set the timer. He ran to the group and they all posed for a picture. Even Black*Star took a nice picture.

All eight teens left for Prom. Jamille looked at her best friend. "Kami is watching them. She'll make sure nothing happens. Besides. Even dead, that girl can kick some butt.I bet you she's making sure nothing happens to her baby girl from the clouds." she said, knowing what Spirit was thinking. The man looked at her. " Maka doesn't need me to guide her anymore. My baby will soon be gone and she won't need her Papa." he said, sadly. Jamille hit him. "Cinderella might be gone but she will always need her Fairy Godmother."

**5 years later...**

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"Papa? Are you here?" Maka yelled as she walked into her father's apartment, her old home. She moved out after high school and started to live with her friends, who some how all managed to get into the same college. To be fair, they all tried to keep their grades up and all applied to the same colleges. But they could've been seperated because they applied to at least 10, maybe more.

Maka walked into Spirit's bedroom. Sure enough, the idiot was on the bed snoring. The girl giggled at her father. She tapped lightly on his shoulder. Spirit opened one blue eye. "Papa. I have to tell you something. And you're the first I'm going to tell." she said with a smile on her face. The man sat up on his bed and moved over so his daughter can sit next to him.

Green eyes met blue. Spirit wrapped an arm around her body and rested his head on hers. Maka held up her left hand. Something new was on it, something that wasn't there for twenty-two years. Her father looked at it. "Who proposed? Bull Shit? Or was it Stripes? Maybe Emo..." he asked. He knew exactly who proposed. It was obvious who it was. He could tell when Soul walked up to Maka with a flower in his hand and gave it to her because she was crying. It looked like the boy was about to cry himself. But Spirit still asked who proposed to get his daughter to laugh.

Maka laughed at his nicknames for Black Star,Kid, and Chrona. "No, Papa. It was Soul. He asked me last night when I got back from seeing cousin Blair. Right at the airport when he saw me. He ran up to me and kissed me, got down on one knee, and ask me to marry him in front of everyone. He's a surprise, alright." she told him.

A smile appeared on his face as tears can streaming down his face."I'm so happy for you baby." Maka suddenely jumped up. She held out her hand for his. "The wedding's six months away but because I have to left feet, can you help me?" she asked. Spirit nodded.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

**6 months later...**

Maka walked down the aisle in her mother's white dress. Something about the dress seemed magical to the blonde. Almost like her mother was standing right next to her. A little buldge was visible. The soon to be husband and father was standing at the end of the aisle, looking proud as he watches his bride.

Spirit sat down and watched his daughter and his best friend's son say their vows. "You may kiss the bride!" he heard the priest say. Maka and Soul looked at each other before Soul grabbed his wife by the hips and kissed her. _Maka Evans, huh? Goodbye, Ms. Maka Albarn..._ "Soul and Maka. Who would've thunk?" Black*Star said. Kid looked at him. "They've been together since birth, they stole each other's first kiss and other things, only dated each other, and Soul never talked about any other girl the way he talked about Maka. Liz says it's the same with Maka."

Spirit laughed. He loved these children. You never know what will happen with them. The reception was fun. Every one danced. Then it was the father daughter dance. Maka walked up to her father. "Mind dancing with a Cinderella for the night?" She asked. Spirit took her hand and the two danced. " Allegra." She said. " And Griffin. Those are the two names we chose." Her father smiled. " I love them."

_Our baby girl is no longer a baby, Kami. She's no longer in my grasp. But Cinderella might be gone but she will always need her Fairy Godmother..._

**10 years later...**

A man with graying red hair sat on a hospital bed. He doesn't have long in this world. " Grandpa!" two little voices yelled. A girl and a boy stood at either side of the bed. Twins. The girl had short,white hair with red highlights and green eyes. The boy had dark green hair with red highlights like his sister and red eyes. Both had shark like teeth like their father.

"Allegra and Griffon. Where's your mom and dad? And your brother?" Spirit asked. Just then, Maka came in with Soul and a baby in her arms. SJ was sound asleep in his mother's arms. The boy had red hair and blue eyes. Just like Spirit, who he was named after. " Hey Papa. Wanna hold SJ?" Maka asked. Said man reached out his arms for the baby. SJ snuggled up into his grandfather's arms. One thought ran through Spirit's mind. _I'm coming, Kami. I see you now._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_


End file.
